


the women who help me walk with purpose

by GwenTheTribble



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feminist Themes, Poetry, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thank you note to the woman who remind me to stand straight and keep walking</p>
            </blockquote>





	the women who help me walk with purpose

The storm chaser  
Lightning’s lover, her kisses crackle  
Electric, thunder bellows over her head,  
Crying for his queen  
She watches stars and longs to be the galaxy’s empress

The warrior girl  
Don’t worry, she knows her place  
It’s just not the one her father wanted  
Built of iron and steel, she hammered herself into a sword and shield,  
The one no one would help her become

The adventurer  
Cold lines and passionate lips  
Kind hearted and strong willed, she demands respect  
Listens to the language of stars  
With her own supernova heart

The assassin  
Her bite can kill, don’t worry, she won’t sink her teeth into you,  
Unless she has orders  
Sharp teeth and blood red hair,  
Driving men careless, don’t forget, she’s playing you

The forgotten queen  
Gentle as water, steady as the mountain  
Good but never safe  
Red lipstick and a book under her arm  
Heels tapping out an anthem of adaption

 


End file.
